Problem: Which of the following points is farthest from the origin: $(0,5)$, $(1,2)$, $(3,-4)$, $(6,0)$, $(-1,-2)?$
The distance from a point $(x,y)$ to the origin is $$\sqrt{(x-0)^2 + (y-0)^2} = \!\sqrt{x^2+y^2}.$$Evaluating this for each of the five given points, we find that $\boxed{(6,0)}$ is farthest from the origin.